The Return
by PernilleKnudsenDK
Summary: Troy left Gabriella, and promised her to come back. 2 years later he comes back. Now Gabriella is telling her story to her two girls. Troyella ... one shot.


"Mommy, tell a story!" one of my little girls said as I had put them into bed.

"Yeah, mommy, tell a story," my other daughter smiled.

"Well, what do you guys want to hear?" I asked as I sat down in the end of the bed.

"The Return!" they both giggled.

I giggled lightly, "I should have guessed that…"

They nodded.

"Well here you go…" I started to tell the story…

------

"I opened the door and just stood in amazement. I could not believe my own eyes. I took a step back, shook my head, and looked again. No, I was right; there stood that boy, that boy who I've always loved, that boy who left me broken and with tears sliding down my cheeks. He didn't lie, when he said, that he would be back one day. My heart was broken, when he told me, that he was moving, but he said, that he would come back to me one day, I trusted him, but I had started to move on, because it has been 2 years since he promised me to come back one day. But he really didn't lie, when he whispered in my ears with tears in his eyes, that he loved me, and that he would come back to me. He did come all this way back, all the way to see me.

He smiled, but in that same moment Sharpay stepped into the garden. I didn't saw her coming, but Troy did. "Hey," he said and walked over to her to hug her. I just stood there watching what happened right in front of me, while my heart broke into a million of very, very small pieces. I thought he came back to me, not to my enemy, Sharpay Evans.

Sharpay was the school's most popular girl, she was head cheerleader, she had everybody's accept, well except for mine. Once she was my best friend, but when we came to high school it all changed. She got into the cheerleader group, and I got into the science group. She got popular and lived high on that and me… I got the status as nerd, just because I was in the science club. But I really didn't care. I liked my new friends; they were real, not like the cheerleaders. The cheerleaders were just shallow; they didn't care about anything, but their nails, hair, makeup and their reputation. And well, I don't think I need to say, that my friendship with Sharpay broke, when all that happened. Since we started at high school, nothing was the same.

I looked at them, and he saw right trough me, and I knew it. He had always been the one, who saw right through my smile and knew it, if anything was wrong.  
He saw my broken heart. I turned to the door and started to walk towards it, but at the same time he ran over to me and grape my hand and turned me around and made me look at him and said,

"Don't worry, Gabby. It's still you, who I love!"

He whipped my tears, which began to run down my face, when I saw him hug Sharpay, away and kissed my head and looked down at me. I looked down afraid to look into those beautiful eyes of his and then fall in love with him even more than I was right in that moment.

"Look at me," he said and smiled, "What's wrong?" He looked concerned at me.

I whispered "I'm afraid to love you more!"

Again he whipped my tears away and kissed my hair. "It doesn't matter, sweetie, I'll always be here..." I sighed deep, he continued "even if I live a thousand miles away."

I looked into his beautiful, electric blue eyes and sighed. Sharpay stated to walk over to us,

"Troy, what are you doing? Gabriella is a nerd, you can't be with her!" she said and looked at him.

But all he did was to give her a stone look and said angrily, "I don't think you understand Sharpay."

She looked confused at him.

"I can do whatever I want, and I can be with whoever I want to be with! And by the way; can't you see we're in a middle of something? Or should the little "perfect" head cheerleader get glasses?" Troy looked at her with an annoyed look.

I couldn't hold back my laughter, and neither could he. He looked at me and smiled. She got really mad and screamed in annoyance, with nothing to say and stomped of.

"Well, where were we before that thing interrupted?" he smiled at me.

"We were in the middle of talking… but could you come in? It's a little bit more comfortable," I smiled at him and opened the door.

We walked in and upstairs to my room. He looked around me room and saw a picture hanging on the wall right over my bed, he looked at it and smiled.

"I see you still have the picture of us from the "goodbye-party"," he grinned.

I felt, I was going to blush a little, "ehm… yeah, I really love that picture of us, it's probably the best picture taken of us," I smiled and giggled.

"I don't think so, I think, I've a picture, which is a lot better," he laughed and took his wallet out from his pocket and showed me a picture of him and me lying at the rooftop.

I smiled, "I remember that day!"

He laughed a little.

We spend a lot of time in my room just talking about how thing was, how things had changed, when he moved and what had happened with everything.

When I sighed, he looked at me very concerned, "what's the matter, Gabs?"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and sighed once again, "It's just that…"

He wiped my tears and took my hand, "What? Tell me, you know you can trust me," he touched my cheek.

"It's just that… I miss you so much when you're not here. I was started to think, that you'd never come back to me, like you said, you would. I've never been so afraid like I was when you weren't here… Troy, it's hard for me, I can't find the words to explain how much I miss you here by my side, right next door… sometimes when I'm standing at my balcony and look over at your house, I really want you to climb up by the tree and take my hand, just like the old times… I can't take it…" I stopped, the tears ran down my cheeks, I sniffled and Troy wiped my tears, "Troy… I can't stand the fact that you're not here with me, I can't keep living here without you by my side… everything has changed after you moved away!"

I cried harder as Troy pulled me into his chest, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey beauty, you know what? I think I forgot to tell you something…"

I looked confused at him, what was he talking about? He grinned at me, which made me even more confused.

"What did you forget to tell me?" I asked confused and scared of what it could be.

He looked at me and grab my hand and dragged me outside at the balcony, "look," he pointed at the balcony in the house opposite.

I looked even more confused now, and he knew it, I could tell by the look at his face.

"Come on," he said and climbed over the fence of the balcony and down the tree, I fallowed, more confused than ever. He dragged me to his old house and inside the house.

"Hey, hey, Troy! What are you doing? You don't live here anymore, you can't just walk inside," I said.

"Oh, I can't… well, then I'll ring the bell," he grinned and rang the bell.

What was going on here? What was he doing?

The door opened and there his mom stood, "oh hey Troy and Gabriella! Come on in," she smiled at me. "Gabby, how are you?" she asked and hugged me.

I stood there almost in shock and then I turned to Troy, "You came back to stay?!" I smiled bigger than ever since he moved.

"Yes!" he laughed and hugged me.

"So you didn't lie, when you said, that you would come back to stay with me," I smiled and hugged him even tighter.

"I would never lie to you, darling.""

--------

I smiled and looked at the children lying in their beds, "well; now you guys have to sleep."

Troy walked in, "so what story did mommy tell you this night? Oh wait, let me guess… "The return"?" he laughed a little.

"Yes, daddy, has mommy told you that story as well?" the children asked.

"The guy in the story, what is his name, sweetie?" he sat down at the bed beside me.

"Troy, dad," the children looked a little confused at him.

"Well, what's my name?" he asked and I giggled as he smiled at me.

"Tro… wait! The story is about you two?! Mom is Gabriella and dad is Troy?!" the children smiled and giggled.

"Yes, you got that right," Troy and I laughed, "but now it's time for dreams."

"Okay, mommy," the children smiled and laid back down, "good night mommy, good night daddy."

"Good night, sweethearts," we said and left the room, smiling over the story, I just told the children.

"So they really like our story?" Troy smiled.

"Yeah, but you know what?" I asked.

Troy shook his head, "No, what honey?"

"I love it, because if you didn't come back, then I wouldn't have those children or you, and then my life wouldn't be complete," I smiled at him.

"I love you," he said and kissed my forehead.


End file.
